


People Like You

by mellamomuyloco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, the inevitable destruction of slytherin house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haven't you noticed the trend of Slytherin versus the rest of the world?" Yes. They're painfully aware of it. And with the war approaching, they haven't even got that - it's Slytherin versus Slytherin, and the rest of the world doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying for several years with a story following the tension within Slytherin through the Second War. I'm undecided whether Miss Runcorn here will still be a part of it - I have drama enough to kickstart the House falling apart either way, it's just a matter of different plot threads - but in case she isn't, I was still fond enough of this piece (written for an OC challenge) to show it off.

“Holly, _darling,”_ a poisonous voice drawled behind me. “I’m not used to seeing you not surrounded by your precious firsties.”  
  
"Well, Daphne, they need me. _Someone_ needs to teach them to survive Slytherin House.”  
  
“If they were worthy enough to be Sorted here, they should be able to handle it themselves. And if not, pity on them.”  
  
“They need to be prepared for people like you.” I hadn’t even bothered to turn around. She wasn’t worth my time, and I didn’t see why she insisted on starting something with such a large audience.  
  
“Ooh, that hurt, dear. I see now – and here I thought it was because you were on the children’s level, but they’re really _above_ you.” I hadn’t reacted to her liking, so she came around to face me herself. “Must be why you gallivant with the other Houses. Could swear I saw you with a _Gryffindor_ the other night. They just about dumb enough for you?”  
  
Merlin, _this_ was why I didn’t bother with my classmates. “That Gryffindor was my little sister.”  
  
“Really? Poor Louisa. I’d have never guessed. Perhaps her _sister_ has been a negative influence on her. Why couldn’t you two take after your uncle Albert? He’s climbing up in the Ministry, you know. I can see it now: ‘Albert Runcorn New Minister for Magic – Vows to Strengthen Pureblood Movement, Disown Blood-traitor Mongrel Nieces.’ Sound about right, dear?”  
  
“He can go right ahead. I made the smarter move, so I’ll have more people on my side anyhow. Haven’t you noticed the trend of Slytherin versus the rest of the world? I happen to be allied with the rest of the world.” Usually I loved arguing, but Daphne Greengrass was an idiot in that regard. I finally stood up, so we were eye to eye. “By the way, what possessed you to talk to me, after six years of forgetting I existed? I don’t seem to be worthy, apparently, and _you_ were the one to decide we should go our separate ways upon starting Hogwarts. Why is that?”  
  
She tried to gesture for backup from her precious current ‘second,’ Tracey Davis, who seemed wrapped up in something else entirely. When that didn’t work, she just rolled her eyes. “Well, your childishness is reminding me _why_ we split up.”  
  
“Why, because I wasn’t taking your orders anymore? Because I wanted a name, and not just ‘Daphne’s second’? Because I finally figured out that I was a _person_ and deserved to be _treated_ like one?” She attempted to butt in, but there was _no_ way I was letting her get a word in edgewise now. “Not that it matters. _You’d_ agree with me that purebloods shouldn’t be second to anyone anyhow, so it should be good that I got out, right? I mean, you took on Tracey, and Pansy’s got Millicent – perhaps that was part of the split too, wasn’t it? Why bother with _me_ when you could have a _halfblood_ do your dirty work? And your boy-toys don’t do things themselves either – they’ve got _dumb_ kids to manipulate, haven’t they? And _that’s_ why I play mother hen for the new arrivals – there are halfbloods coming in, and dumb kids, and even just normal people who don’t understand the social ladder, and they need to learn that they _are_ worth more than you make them out to be, and that they _can_ count for something without having to lick the designer dragonskin boots of people like _you.”_  
  
The common room went silent. Tracey was enthralled. Millicent furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Even Crabbe and Goyle were impressed. Malfoy and Pansy looked sour, and Zabini rolled his eyes. Nott smiled, almost poised to applaud.  
  
They were thinking.  
  
Finally, Daphne sneered at me. “Go ahead and say that now, but just wait until people like _me_ are in charge. We’ll even let those of inferior blood off for a while, because people like _you_ will be the first to go.” She turned on her heel and took Zabini’s hand, motioning for Tracey to follow.  
  
Tracey hesitated.  
  
I smiled. “Sure we will, Daphne.” My job was done.


End file.
